Our end began our beginning
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Huuuuuuuuuhhhhhh...really softy kinda roma antic T for language and huhhhhh oh right! Enjoy and RRA


The last morning Chris and Wesker spent together was in the S.T.A.R.S headquarters...

Chris came in extra early, knowing Wesker would be in his office, and crept in, making sure his captain's back was to the door.

"Wes~" Chris sung, climbing on Wesker's desk and hugging his neck. Wesker jumped alittle but smiled, patted Chris's forearm and leaned his head back.

"Trying to burn me?" Chris joked, pulling the cig. from Wesker's mouth and gave him his morning kiss. "No. That is, unless you want me to." Wesker purred as he pulled away with that grin a wolf would give to his cornered prey, the glare from the sun making the sunglasses give a quick, suggestive glint. Chris stuck out his tongue(his face red as a rose) and pulled out a pack of his own smokes as Wesker took his back. "You really shouldn't be up this early doing work." Chris mumbled with the unlit smoke in his mouth, leaning in at Wesker's cig and lighting his with Weskers. "Hmmm. Well if that was the case, you wouldn't be able to come in and see me alone." Wesker gently placed his shade on the desk, pulling Chris from said desk onto his lap. "True." Chris blushed, locking eyes with the brilliant shade of green orbs that belong to none other then Albert Wesker.

"Indeed I am. True to you and only you." Wesker smiled, his eyes shining. Chris stared as the sunlight from the window behind them out-lined Wesker. His usually perfect hair, (Sexily)messy looking as if he just rolled out of bed, the slight tilt of his head that he did when he was confused or smiling at Chris and only Chris,and last but not least the smile itself, making him look like a complete angel.

"Your too good." Chris nuzzled Wesker's chest. Wesker's smile didnt dim as he cuddled with the love of his life. "Never, dear heart. Your my perfect angel." though Chris didnt see, Wesker frowned a bit, thinking of the blackmail from Umbrella:

_"You WILL make the virus or bye-bye goes dear 'ol Redfield!"_

Of course, Chris was only listening to the love that shined in Wesker's words. "I love you." Chris looked up at Wesker's again smiling face. "I love you too Christopher. Always and forever." And with that, Wesker and Chris kissed and spent the rest of the time together until the rest of the team came.

* * *

Now...Now it wasnt like that... It was the perfect opposite afternoon of that morning: getting the shit beaten out of by Wesker.

"Now now _Chris_" the sound of Wesker's growl making him shiver. "Sheva!" Chris yelled to his partner, who was trying to fend off Jill in the middle of the large room. "Tsk, tsk. No help there." Wesker chased Chris upstairs, in the upstairs hall and pinned him against a wall. Chris continued to keep his breathing even, trying think of that morning and the others before them as Wesker grabbed his face with one gloved hand and with the other pinning Chris's hands above his head. For some reason, Chris couldn't take any of the fighting today.

_"I love you too Christopher."_

"I...I cant take anymore..." Chris whispered, trying hold back his tears. "The lies, the fighting...No more..please." Chris begged, letting his chin drop to his chest as Wesker dropped his hand out of shock. _'What is he doing?'_

"No fighting? I dont think your feeling well." Wesker gave a harsh laugh to cover his confusion and hurt. "I-I havent had a smoke since that last morning we spent together..." Wesker's breathing and heart stopped as his red/gold eyes flickered to their original amazing green and went wide. "Remember? When you said you'd love me always and forever? When you said I was your angel?" Chris let the tears roll down. "I remember." Wesker said quietly after a moment.

Of course Wesker remembers. That was the little joy in his life. Chris was the little joy in his life. "So…Why?" Chris lifted his head, locking eyes with only black sunglasses. "You couldnt understand." Wesker said in his cold, cut tone, mentally shaking himself as he let go of Chris. Chris let his hands fall to his side. "Your right. I'll never know what would make some take back their words like that." Chris snapped. "Christopher please..." Now it was Wesker who wasnt in the mood. All of his non-existing emotions were running a riot and he couldnt handle it.

"No! The years, and years I've spent with you and chasing you...You've never felt guilty. Never felt guilty for killing your team at Spencer's mansion. Never felt guilty about hurting the people that looked up to you. Hurting the people that loved you..."

"Chris-"

"No! You will shut your lying sonofabitch mouth and listen!" Chris yelled, balling his fists.

"I dont give a holy damn if you got powers! If you kill me fine!" Wesker did nothing. As much as Wesker spoke of Chris with hate...he never really meant it. "Learn your place." Wesker growled, balling his fists. "Place? PLACE? HOW D-!" In mid scream, Wesker pinned Chris again, except this time Wesker smashed their lips together. "That's" Wesker breathed out with a smile as a feeling he hadnt felt in years settled in his chest. "your place Christopher." Chris smiled as he was suddenly brought back to Wesker's house.

_"Your place is right here, with me." Wesker cuddled Chris closer on his(not surprisingly)black sofa._

"Guess my place hasnt changed huh?" Chris grinned, looking up at Wesker, not noticing the tears rolling down his cheek. "Chris..." Wesker let his hand slide to Chris's hips as he bent his head a little to lay his forehead against Chris's. Chris pulled away and slowly reached for Wesker's sunglasses. Wesker didnt flinch but blinked a couple of times and letting his eyes roam the hall, his eyes adjusting to the dim lights. "My, my..." Wesker smiled, his eyes finished roaming as they finally landed on Chris. "You dont say..." Chris mumbled, locking eyes, not with his enemy, but with his lover's green eyes.

"Chris!" Sheva yelled and Chris simply laid his head on Wesker's chest. "Wish you could just kidnap me.." Chris joked, shaking his head still in Wesker's chest. "Come with me." Wesker said, wrapping his arms around the marksman. Chris stiffed with shock. "Please...Reconsider my offer from Spencer's... I dont think..." Chris looked up and wrapped his arms around Wesker, silently urging him to continue.

"I don't think..I could live without you close...like this, any longer." He spoke as if he hurt him to admit he needed his worst enemy, not only alive for a game, but as his lover, even his husband. The emptiness in his chest, finally being filled like it use to whenever he was with Chris...he felt the warmth and the risk of losing him... "Please." Wesker chocked out, gripping Chris tightly. Chris's heart flipped and twisted and without missing a beat-

"Yes. Oh god, yes!" Chris sobbed, clinging onto Wesker in turn. Wesker smiled, a single tear running down his face as he tilted the others head towards him, and kissed him passionately. Chris eagerly kissed his lover with as much heat, as much passion, as much _love_ as he put into the kiss. "I love you, dear heart...My Christopher." Wesker smiled softly, bringing his hand to caress Chris's cheek as they broke apart. "I love you too Al...My Whisker's." Chris wiped his eyes as he smiled and laughed. Wesker groaned but still smiled at the nickname. "I forgot how much I hate the damn nickname." Wesker smirked at Chris then quickly looked at his watch. "We've gotta go!" Wesker ran down the hall, dragging Chris with him.

"Chris!...?" Sheva yelled in confusion as she and Jill, and even Excella, watched Chris and Wesker step into the elevator above the steps. "Sorry." Chris said as he and Wesker turned to Sheva, Jill and Excella. "So,so sorry...I'm risking myself to stop the world ending...but I'm happy to do it. So I'm kinda...saving the world by saving my life, my heart. Win win." Chris smiled at his partners as he wraps his arm around Wesker's mid-section. "A-Albert!" Excella cried, stumbling towards the couple. "I'm not as sorry...Not sorry at all actually." Wesker shrugged and kisses Chris. "Off we go, my lovely corrupted Chris." Wesker purred as the elevator door closed.

"C-Chris.." Sheva and Jill whispered looking at each other. "ALBERT!" Excella scream, throwing herself to the ground.

Wesker stepped out of the elevator in front of Chris and extended his hand. It was silent _'Are you sure?'_ and Chris was positive. Chris watched as the sunset seemed to danced around Wesker's inclined gloved hand, along with the rest of his features, making him look like an angel. Chris smiled and slipped his hand into Wesker's. _'Take me away, my fallen angel.'_

As Chris and Wesker boarded the boat hand in hand, Chris curiosity peeked. "Why'd your eyes change back?" Chris looked up at Wesker's smiling face. "Because I got apart of my humanity back." Wesker hugged Chris close and brushed his lips against the brunette's.

"My heart." The tyrant mumbled, kissing his love as they set out to start their new life.

_Fate and history can only make enemy's out of you if you let it. When loves comes into the equation, dont ignore it. Love life, live for love, and love from your heart. Let no one and nothing tell you or get in your way of your love, your life, your freedom._


End file.
